1. Field
The disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus including an optical member on a light emitting device package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-emissive display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, typically includes a backlight unit for supplying light to a display panel because a display panel of the non-emissive display apparatus to display an image does not emit light by itself. The backlight unit used for the display apparatus may include a light emitting unit including a plurality of light emitting device packages to improve color reproducibility of the display apparatus while reducing power consumption.
Recently, methods of adding a plurality of optical sheets or adding an optical layer on a light emitting unit, to improve light efficiency of a backlight unit including a light emitting device package are being proposed.